Dark Intentions, Light Benefits
by Gardenknome156
Summary: Lord Voldemort gained his body in first year without the knowledge of the light side. Draco came back to Malfoy Manor on the summer of 1994 (Their Third year) with a few ideas after hearing a conversation between Harry and Hermione. Maybe Harry Potter doesn't need to be destroyed, just out of the way. Possible Weasley/Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore. Daphne/H, Draco/Hr.
1. Chapter One: Last Day

I do not have ownership over the Harry Potter collection.

I have change some of their backgrounds. Harry's Relatives are more neglectful. Hermione parents are also neglectful and don't like magic. Also, I have made it so that the dark lord found a way to gain his body back. The dark side are not as bad as they are in the books. This story is a Draco/Hermione and Harry/Daphne with Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing. Mentor Snape. Enjoy

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"Spell"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

"**Twin Speech**"

Draco's POV

They were alone. Potter and Granger were laying on their backs on the warm grass talking quietly. '_I wonder where weasel is_'. I thought.

"Their clothes are outrageous. How can two people have no sense of style?" I hear Daphne say. I nod in agreement their clothes were hideous. They were both wearing jeans Potter's were black and Granger's were blue. Potter had a black jacket that had a hood open with a light blue t-shirt on. Granger had a purple shirt on with a grey cardigan. Their clothes were loose fitting. We walk up to then, standing behind their heads.

"Well, well what do we have here?" I drawl. They tilt their heads back slightly to look at us. The sunlight was making Granger look pretty.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter starts,

"Haven't you pestered us enough already this year?" Granger finishes. I hate it when they do that. They made no move to get up.

"Oh, you know just passing. We are wondering where weasel has run off to?" I replay back. They glance at each other

"**We find it none of your business**." They say at the same time.

"How do you do that?" Crabbe asks.

"**What?**" They say confused.

"The talking at the same time thing?" Goyle clarifies, they just shrug

"Something we have always been able to done since we met." Potter answers as he gets up. He also helps Granger up.

"Is that all you inquire?" Granger asks. Before any of us could answer they walk away.

"They are so insufferable." Blaise States.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DILB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We see then again in the library. It was an hour before dinner. The library was quiet. They were the only two. As exams finished there was no need to be studying. Granger, I can understand in the library even when there is no need. Potter on the other hand. They had their backs to us and were talking quietly again. 'You would think they were dating', We walk quietly to try and listen in.

"If they don't like your high grades, Harry, tell them to tell their friends that they are bad grades. Muggles don't understand wizard grades." Granger had said. That was strange surly the muggles would be glad Potter was getting good grades.

"That's easy to say your parents pressure you to get top marks and be the best," Potter argues back. That sounds like most pure-blooded parents.

"They only pressure me to impress their friends. Not to be proud of my achievements. They hate magic, just like your relatives. Even the muggle magician. The only reason I am here is that Professor McGonagall scared them into thinking I would lose control. They don't want to ruin their perfect image." Granger states.

"I know Hermione. But it is opposite to me. They don't want me to have better grades then Dudley. He has to have superior grades. If you call F's and G's good grades. It is a good thing the Dursley's pay for Dudley's schooling". Potter says back. Their bickering is quite funny.

"Besides what would Ron think?" He continues.

"Hopefully "I should try harder"." Granger snorts,

"Funny Hermione!" They chuckle. The conversation goes on for a few more minutes.

"Hermione, Sirius said something to me before Pettigrew escaped." Potter started. Granger gave him her full attention.

"He said about a house ring. Do you know what he meant?" He said. She shook her head.

"We can look for some information here. If not we will go to the alley to see what books they have. Or we could ask Ron." She answered him.

"I wouldn't do that." I said. Bringing their attention to me, surprisingly not pulling their wand. "Are you lot stalking us or something?" Granger asks as we sat at their table.

"Of course not. That would be below our station. We came to find a quiet spot." Daphne answered. Potter and Granger looked at each other again as if they were having a conversation. "What did you mean by 'I wouldn't do that'." Granger asked.

"I am sure you will find out. I am just saying don't talk to weasel about it." I say as we sit down at the table.

They give me an irritated look then Granger got up to browse the books.

"So Potter, where is a weasel?" I inquire.

"Like we said earlier none of your business." He said getting frustrated.

"Why, you protecting him? Is he in trouble?" Tracy says. The look on Potter's face tells us, he is hiding something. I was about to ask again but there was a bang. Potter gets up in a shot 'Granger's probably dropped the books.' I thought.

"Oi. What are you doing Ron?" We hear potter says.

"The weasel has joined the party." Blaise says as we get up to investigate. We see Potter standing in front of a knocked over Granger surrounded by books.

"She was not looking where she was going. It's not my fault she carries too many books." weasel replies. I see Daphne and Tracy go to Granger help her up and to check her for injuries. "That doesn't mean you have to walk into her!" Potter was angry now.

"I am the one who had a broken leg." weasel replied.

"It wasn't broken. It was sprained an easy fix." They stared at each other for a few minutes before weasel noticed us.

"Oi. What you slimy snakes doing hear. And stop jinxing her" He says angrily 'I swear he's bipolar' I thought. He knew full well Daphne was diagnosing her state. So did Granger who thanked them and glared at the weasel. Potter looks over his shoulder. He gives weasel a glare then when over to Granger.

"Thank you." He says to the girls and walks passed with Granger. We let him pass. Weasel was about to follow but we blocked him.

"Oi, move my friend could be injured." He says getting really angry.

"Yes to what you caused." Blaise states.

"I did not!" He said loudly.

"You did." Tracy said.

"I DID NOT!" He shouted.

"What is going on here?" Madam Pince said then, looked at weasel.

"You again. I told you, you are not welcome in here. Not after shouting at and insulting other students many times." She tells him.

"Out." She tells him but doesn't move. She turns to use.

"What happened?" She asks us.

"We were having a conversation with Potter and Granger but then Granger walked off to find some books. Then we heard a bang. We got up to see Granger on the floor with books around her. Weasley was standing over her. He said she walked into him." She looked angry.

"It was her fault. If she didn't carry many books. She would be able to see. She probably left a bruise from where she hit me." He says as if he had no choice but to just stand there.

"I will tell you again. OUT!" She shouts at him.

"I will tell your head house about this." She says. Then turns back to me again.

"Thank you. I hope she will be all right. Broke a bone last time from hitting the table really hard" She says.

"How many times has he done this?" Tracy asks.

"Twice in here. Spiteful boy." she tuts. We turned to leave.

**Word Count:** 1317

**Any suggestions on future updates just leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Idea

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"Spell"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

"**Twin Speech**"

Draco's POV

We were on the train back to London. "I can't believe Potter and Granger are friends with the weasel even after all he has done," Blaise says.

"What did weasel do?" I hear Theo say as he enters the compartment with Pansy. We tell them about what we heard and saw. "I am with you, Blaise". Theo says.

"It sounds like Potter and Granger are abused or badly neglected." Pansy states.

"Not to mention extremely deprived of information." Daphne agrees.

"Maybe we should tell the Dark Lord. I'm sure he will be most interested." Blaise adds.

"Maybe, we can convince them to agree to the Magical Guardian act. That will put them both under our thumbs. Because it is to help protect muggle born and muggle raised student. It, not a law but it is recommended if magical raised adults and families sponsor a muggle born child until they are of age." I say.

"That's a good idea." Daphne agrees "However we need to get all the dark and some of the neutral families to agree as well. I know my father wants it to happen. I am sure I can convince him to take on Granger or Potter." She continues. For the rest of the Journey, we come up with a plan. We had a plan by the time we got to London. I would discuss it with my parents and the Dark Lord, the others are going to convince their parents about our plan.

I get off the train and see my Mother and Father waiting for me. I say bye to my friends then walk over to them. My mother pulls me into a hug. "I missed you so much my Dragon. How was the journey?" She says as she releases me.

"Good to see you, son." My father says giving me a firm handshake.

"The journey was fine me and my friends came up with a plan we want to propose to the Dark Lord but I will tell you first. When we get home." I say. My father looks happy.

"I can wait to hear it." Was all he said as he pulled my trunk to the floo. I and mother go first and he follows. The elves take my things upstairs and we sit in the sitting room with a cup of tea. I tell them about the plan and what we learnt about Potter and Granger without them noticing. "Very Slytherin but I'm not sure if he will be convinced." My father says.

"It's up to you to decide if you want to follow through and tell him. If you do change into something more presentable." My father says. I excuse myself and have a quick shower and dress into a black robe. I ask an elf to tell me where the Dark Lord was and he said in the study.

I reach the door and prepare myself. I knock on the door and wait. "Enter" I hear him call. I enter and see him sitting in the chair without his snake. "Ah, Draco. Come sit. How can I help you?" He says in an oddly cheerful way. "Thank you, My Lord. I and my friends found out some interesting things about the members of the Golden Trio. We thought of a plan that would put Potter and Granger under your Thumb." I say. He sits up straighter giving me his full attention.

"I am all ears Young Draco." He says.

"We found out that Granger and Potter are both somewhat neglected and don't know a lot about the wizarding world apart from what is taught at Hogwarts" I start and he nods for me to go on. "Well, I and my friends were thinking if we could get the law passes about a wizarding family or adult to take on a muggle-born or muggle raised. Then we would have them both under your rule. Daphne Greengrass is going to get her dad to agree with a meeting with you and the other members Wizengamot who are grey or dark. If it passes we have two powerful beings on our side, one, who is the brightest witch of our age." I finish the brief vision of the plan. He chuckles darkly. This could be good or bad. "I like it. Why didn't I think of this? It would also get me more supporters as we won't need to kill off mudbloods. Who would be the magical guardians of Potter and Granger?" He asks. I mentally sign at least he likes it so far.

"Daphne said she asks her father take Granger and I'll see if my father will have Potter." I say

"I will send out all requests that the grey and dark Wizengamot holders and families come for a meeting in two days. That will be all young Draco." He says and I get up to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DILB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like he said two days had passed since I told the Dark Lord our plan. My father and mother refused to have potter but Uncle Sev he would have him. Saying he knows how to deal with his relatives, he gave a smirk and a dark laugh. The Dark Lord was glad one of his supporters was getting one of the golden trios. It was four O'clock the guess should arrive soon Me and my father was waiting by the door to greet them. Surprisingly the Greengrasses were the first to arrive. "Welcome Lord Florian Greengrass and the Lovely Lady Adorabella. And of course Scion Cyrus and Heiresses Daphne. Please come in." They walked in as my mother came over. "Adorabella you look radiant as ever. So is Daphne. Where is Astoria?" Mother said.

"She's at home with the Nanny elf. We only brought Daphne as it was hers and Draco's idea." Mother nodded and showed them to the enlarged living room. The Zabini's, Nott', Davis's, Parkison's, Crabbe's and Goyle's came after. We grated them in the same fashion while the elves showed them where to go.

After all the guest were here we walked into the sitting room. I went over to my friends "My father didn't want Granger. He doesn't want someone close to Potter." Daphne said.

"That's fine Sev might want another challenge," I say but before they could ask, The Dark Lord called for our attention. "Welcome to the gathering. One of my supporter's son came to me of an idea he and his friends came up with and I happen to think its a good Idea." He started. "For those who don't know. It was to be magical guardians for muggle-borns or muggle raised. This will educate them in our world and means that they won't try to over through our traditions." He paused as some clapped at the idea. "However, I want some of the rules changed. The guardian will have the right over the muggle parents when it comes to the magical side of thing. Including making betrothed contracts to another family. Also, muggle-born witches will still be underage even when they turn 17. They must be married to become an adult. Muggle-born wizards will be taught our ways how to raise and make a household and will be classified as adults at 18. Guardians must also approve of their charges relationships." A bit more clapping. "Finally if there is suspectation of neglect, abuse or the muggles parents trying to take the child out of school or overseas before they sit their OWL's without the guardian's permission, then the guardians have the right to take the child into their household as if they were their child and not even Dumbledore can do anything about it." There was cheering now. "I want those in the Wizengamot to help pass the law and for the rest support it if and when it passes." He finished. Mostly every one apart from some of the grey neutral families where happy about their Lord's words. Lord Greengrass raises his hand to talk, "You have an inquiry, Lord Greengrass?" The Dark Lord said. "Yes, what if the magical guardian is abusing or neglecting their charge?" He asked. "That's a good question. I would assume you would prefer to take the child away from the offenders. Yes?" The Dark Lord stated. Lord Greengrass nodded in agreement. "Lord Greengrass, I expect you to do what you want to protect them as long as my wanted rules are included but not changed." Our Lord said.

"Thank you, I will see what needs to be added before I bring it up in Wizengamot," Greengrass said. "Any more questions?" Our Lord said. Lord Sanders spoke up "Must we all take a child?" "No. If you have no wish to teach a muggle born our ways then just support the program." Our Lord said then looked around for more questions. "Enjoy the buffet set out. If there are any more questions come over to talk to me." He said then go of the platform.

**Word Count: 1509**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am hoping to update once a week at least. I have twelve chapter written but any suggestions for future updates will be appreciated so just leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter Three: They Find Out

**I will do Harry's and Hermione's Perspectives Soon. I am doing Snape's because it will make sense at the end of the chapter. Thank you all for your comments. Many of you commented on the strange written format. I did not notice the change, hopefully it is fixed now. Thank you for letting me know.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"**Spell**"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

**"Twin Speech"**

Severus Snape's POV

It has been three weeks since The Magical Guardians Act had passed. I now have the permission to be Potter's and Granger's magical guardian. The ministry was worried but with some convincing from the Greengrasses and other Wizengamot members who work for Voldemort, I could get two of the golden trio. I had the contract already written, now it was down to whom I would collect first.

I was standing outside of Potter's residence. It was a Friday, I checked and the Dursleys will be home. I decided I would go around 11. I knock on the door and wait. Petunia opens "What do you want." She demanded.

"I am here to discuss business. So, we can do it on the doorstep or we can do it inside." I state, she opens the door wider and allows me in. "Why is there another freak in my home. We already have to put up with one." Mr Dursley says in disgust.

"I have business with you and Petunia. It could befit you. Is Mr Potter here?" I say.

"No, we sent him to get groceries." Petunia said.

"Good, we don't need his ears listening in. Can we sit? I will discuss why I am here" I say. I discuss what the contract entitles and what the law is about. Well, the parts they need to know. "So, let me get this straight. You can have the freak as long as we give you permission." Mr Dursley says. "That is correct. I also have the authority to remove him if I feel that his education or health whether mental or physical is jeopardised." I say firmly.

"Do we have to pay you when you have him?" Petunia asked. "No, I will take on any expensiveness including school items," I say sweetening the deal.

"Where do we sign?" Mr Dursley says. "Wait. What about the protection that Dumbledore says he carries by living here?" Petunia says again.

"It will go but you won't be a target anymore as I am the protection," I reply, she nods and signs her name along with Mr Dursleys, Stupid muggles so gullible. If they were getting paid for Potter's living expensiveness they have just lost them.

"Right. By what I have heard. I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby take one Harry James Potter from the Dursley's care, as the right of magical guardian." I give the vow.

"What I have done is taken Potter from your care as I believe his mental health is in danger," I explain. "Is that all you need to do and you can take him," Petunia says.

"Yes, but I also need a reason. If you disagree you have to owl Madam Bones. But as soon as Mr Potter is back, he needs to pack and we will go. If you wish to stay I touch owl." I say.

I was about to say more but Potter came into the kitchen with bags. "Go pack, your leaving." Petunia said.

"Are you taking me to the Weasley's Sir?" He asks.

"No somewhere else. One of your friends will join you soon. Now pack." I order. He leaves and comes back a few seconds later. I raise my eyebrow there is no way he was already packed. "I didn't unpack" Was all he said. I nod and we say bye to his former guardians and leave.

"This will be unpleasant but deep breath on 3. 1,2,3," I say then apparate us to Prince Manor. "Where are we?" Potter asks.

"Prince Manor," I say and then walk towards the house. It was quite a big, small compared to the Malfoy Manor but it was comfy size. "I'll show you to your room." I show him his room, it was big, had light green walls, a twin size bed made from mahogany making it look rustic, the desk and walk-in wardrobe doors matched, the bed had light green with gold trim pillowcases and covers on with a red blanket on the end. There were bookcases and storage space for him to put his broom and things. He looked a bit shocked at the site. "Is it to your liking." He nodded

"Its really nice. Thank you." He says. I raise my eyebrow at him

"It has more Slytherin colours so I am guessing you designed it." I nod once.

"Well unpack, shower then come down for lunch. I will go over the rules." I said then walked away. One down, one to go. I will get her tomorrow before Dumbledore is due to knowing my new status.

When Potter came down for lunch ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches. I told him to sit. "This is my home so rules I put are non-negotiable. The rules are simple. Don't interrupted until I finish,

1\. No cursing.

2\. No magic without permission.

3\. The room must stay clean.

4\. No flying in the house.

5\. Don't disrespect me or my guest.

6\. You are not to enter my study or potion lab without permission.

7\. You must try to get good marks on homework and classwork.

8\. Friends can't come around without permission.

9\. You are to do all the chores given. No arguments.

10\. Bedtime is at 9.

11\. Breakfast is at 8 am, Lunch is at 1 pm and Dinner is at 6 pm. This might change to your dietary requirements.

12\. I am in charge. What I say goes. Rules can change. Failure to follow rules will result in punishment. Any question?"I finish.

"Why should I listen to you?" Potter asks.

"You will find out tomorrow but for now the time is your own to settle in. Keep in mind the rules." I say then get up. I head to my study, I hear Potter moving and turning the water on. I start making plans on how to convince Granger's parents to sign the contract. I know they are smarter then Potter's relatives. They were the same in some way, care about their image. While the Dursleys thought Potter made them look bad. The Grangers use their daughter to make them look better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DILB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I and Potter were at breakfast the next morning. "I am leaving you with Dill, Mint and Thyme. My elves. Mint is the maintenance elf but is also your personal elf assigned to you. He will always listen to me before you but he is in charge of your clothes and other personal needs. Dill is my head elf and can ask you to do things. Thyme is the cook and helps with the maintenance. Dill, Mint, Thyme come here." They all appeared in a pop.

"Master Snape called?" Dill said.

"Yes, I am leaving now. I trust that you all can keep Harry from getting into trouble." They nod. "Listen to then. I'll be a few hours." I say and walk away to apparate near the Granger household.

I appreciate into an alleyway a few minutes walk from the Grangers. When I get there I knock and wait. Granger opens the door "Hello Professor. Come in." She says and opens the door wider to allow me in. The house was quite posh looking. It was like a muggle version of a pureblood household. "What brings you here Sir?" She asks.

"I want to talk to your parents about something," I say. She looked it shocked and scared but covered it up quickly. She started to walk into the living room.

"They are in the study. If you want to wait here?" She says.

"That will be fine Miss Granger," I say. She nods then walks in a direction I'm amusing to the study. She came back a few minutes later.

"Hermione make us some drinks." Miss Granger all but demands.

"What would you like Sir?" She asks.

"Coffee black, one sugar," I say and she walks away.

"What has she done now?" Mr Granger asks. I raise my eyebrow at the question. "Every time we have a professor at our door she has done something stupid. Went after a troll, went into a banned forest, went after a stone, got petrified by a giant snake. So what has she done this year?" Mr Granger fired. Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"To my knowledge nothing. But I am not here about that. A new law has just passed, it involves people like you and your daughter," I stopped talking as Granger came in with our drinks.

"Hermione go upstairs." Mrs Granger says. She nods and leaves like an obedient kid. I see why she a rule follower most of the time.

"As I was saying this law affects you both and our daughter. It is called the Magical Guardians Act. It was passed three weeks ago." I tell them the same as the Dursleys.

"May we see the contract first before we sign. We can refuse to sign. Can we?" Mrs Granger says.

"Yes but if you don't sign you and your daughter will not have protection in the wizarding world," I say firmly.

"It says you can take our child if you feel they have been neglected in any way and you can find out by any needs." Mr Granger says.

"Yes, so it means that I can look into your minds or your daughters to find the information and I can do it anytime whether I suspect or don't," I state. They nod again.

"Can we talk about this privately for a minute?" Mrs Granger asks. I nod and they walk off.

I place an ear dropping jinx on them. "What would we tell our friends if he were to find out?" Mrs Granger says.

"We could say that because of how smart she is they have entered her into an intelligence test or something along those lines." I shake my head at their self-image issues. I hear moving but see nothing. I mutter "_**Homenum Revelio**"_ and see Granger appear but she didn't look shocked

"You know, it is rude to ears drop?" I mentally snort because I was doing it a minute ago.

"Pardon?" She looked confused.

"You were invisible and were in the doorway," I state.

"Oh. I was coming to get a drink but I didn't know I was invisible. Wait does that mean I will get a Ministry owl for underage magic?" She rambles. I look through her mind with a light "_**Legilimens**"_ spell. I see she has no knowledge of casting it '_Strange_'. I also see some of her memories of her childhood were she has done accidental magic all centered around her parent, bullies and even teachers/professors. I was about to ask her about it but she runs off and turns invisible again but I can tell she has gone upstairs again. I wondered why but her parents walked into the room.

"We have signed the contract." Mr Granger says. I nod

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby take one Hermione Jean Granger from the Granger's care, as the right of her magical guardian." I vow. "I amuse you know why I am taking her. I looked into her mind as you were discussing and saw some neglect in her childhood and since she has been home." They nod.

"When will she be leaving," Mr Granger asks.

"When she is packed. Where is her room?" I ask. "Up the stairs last door on the right." Mrs Granger says. I get up to tell her some of the news.

I knock on Grangers Door "Come in." I hear. I enter and see she is on her single bed with a book open on her lap. I move to sit on the end of her bed. It was hard as stone and creaked under my weight. From first glance, it looked a bit plain but nice. When you look closer the furniture is old and the paint was peeling but as it was white on white it wasn't that noticeable. I see Granger is giving me her full attention and is waiting for me to talk.

"You are leaving with me. You need to pack. You are not coming back to hear for the summer at least." She nods and gets up to pack without a question. Well almost.

"Are my friends coming or already there?" Is asks while packing her trunk with clothes, some books both muggle and magical and school equipment.

"Mr Potter is already there but you will see him later," I say, she nods again still packing her trunk neatly. '_No wonder she was able to bring many books_'. Once she finished, I took her trunk, shrunk it and placed it into my pocket then walked downstairs with her following.

"Bye Hermione. Behave Yourself." Mr Granger says.

"Bye Hermione." Mrs Granger says.

"Bye, Mum, Dad." Was all she said then followed me to the door and walked with her to the alley. I gave her the same instructions as I did Potter then apparated us away.

Once at the manor. I gave the trunk to Thyme, then at the table with Granger. "Right. This is my home and yours for a while. As long as you live where there are a few rules. They are non-negotiable. The rules are simple to follow but don't interrupted until I finish.

1\. No cursing,

2\. No magic without permission,

3\. The room must stay clean,

4\. No flying in the house,

5\. Don't disrespect me or my guest,

6\. You are not to enter my study or potion lab without permission,

7\. You must try to get good marks on homework and classwork,

8\. Friends can't come around without permission,

9\. You are to do all the chores given. No arguments,

10\. Bedtime is at 9,

11\. Breakfast is at 8 am, Lunch is at pm and Dinner is at 6 pm. This might change to your dietary requirements.

12\. I am in charge. What I say goes. Rules can change. Failure to follow rules will result in punishment. Any question?"I finish "What type of punishments?" She asks.

"Depends on the act." I reply and she nods."Dill" I call and he appears. "Can you go and tell Mint that Potter is to come to the kitchen, please." I say and he goes in a pop. Potter came in with a sulking look on. His clothes looked better fitting and his hair had had a trim. When he looked up and saw Granger his sulk turned into a smile.

"Mya. How have you been?" He asks.

"Fine Harry. Yourself?" She replied as they hugged.

"I'm fine, too." He says. I cough to get their attention. I see why my snakes think they are dating.

"The reason why you both are here is that our guardians have provided inadequate care." I start. "A new law was released 3 weeks ago. The Magical Guardian Act. It states that all of age wizard families are to take on at least one muggle-born or muggle raised student who I still in school. I am yours. The law is to help you gain knowledge of our world and protect you from both the wizarding and muggle world. You with me so far?" I say, they nod so I continue. "If a child is being neglected or abused mentally or physically magical guardians have the right to take to contract no questions asked. That's why you both are here. We can also take a child away if we think their education is being jeopardised. Now, Potter, you will be under my care until you turn 18 that also includes underage magic still counts until your 18. Granger, you will be under my care until your married then your care will be your husband's priority." They gasp at me, knowing that they will be stuck with me for at least 4 years.

"What about magic, will I be able to do it freely when I'm 18?" She asks

"No. Only if I or your husband allow it. The same as getting a job." I say and she gives an annoyed look. "I also have the right to set up marriage contracts for you both, choose who you are friends with and whom you date while under my care. I can also say what school, classes and house is. That also includes where you sleep. If I wanted, I could also demand that you sleep in my quarters at Hogwarts but I won't unless you have any troubles. You can stay in Gryffindor as long as you cause or anyone gets you into lots of trouble. This includes friends. Understand?" They nod but I could tell they were unhappy about it. "Thyme," I call and she appears. "Hermione. This is your personal elf, she will take care of your personal needs. I have two others. Dill, my head elf and Mint, Harry's personal elf. You can see them later. However, Thyme we are ready for lunch." I say.

**Word Count**: 2849


	4. Apologies

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf2c855bb2812c66fd03788f483b9470"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Happy New Year! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c05380592eeb08c37cf010aa850a62e5"Hi I am back. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I was doing volunteering all summer so that I could get into a extended learning course at collage. Plus, I work weekends so I was doing 8 - 10 hours of work a day. So roughly, 50 hours a week, I think. Then there is the actual course. I have had one to two assignments a week, one week I had 5 large assignments due in. Then I was ill. I know they are probably not good excuses but I will try to keep updating in the future. My work load should shrink this year. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e9fa26d8fb0836cde298d013eac8648"I am going to do a rewrite of this story. It will be the same plot but I am hoping to make it seem a little more realistic (even for fiction). It should be up in a couple of hours and I am open for suggestions, if you have any. I have the first chapter finished and I will proof read it, to make sure its an easy read. I do hope that you will enjoy it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9217940232d75703680519e14e3336e4"Thank you for all the support. /p 


End file.
